Justice Society of America (Prime Earth)
Having never heard of each other, Jay Garrick and Barry asked each other to explain who they are in hostile tones. John calmed the tempers and stated that they needed their help. Doctor Fate learnt that they're not there to harm them and the two Leaguers explained their mission about recovering the Totality shard which fell out of the sky. The JSA came to the realization that their existence must have been erased if the the two hadn't heard of them, with all of the team members then introducing themselves. Theodore Knight realized that they were after the shard in his Cosmic Rod which he had given to the United States military, later being taken to a military base in the Pacific Ocean. The two teams agreed to join forces in order to retreive it, but Barry and John found out that the base was Pearl Harbor and they had arrived during the day Japanese forces were supposed to attack it. As they assaulted the base, they came under attack by militay-men under control of Sinestro and Grodd, but were able to free many of the men. Dr. Fate discovered that the shard was being kept at a classified advanced aircraft carrier code-named Hail Mary. As they went after the ship, they came under attack by the soliders under control of Grodd. Grodd, Sinestro and Cheetah however found the Totality at the same time as them, but they were rescued by Aquaman who stated that they needed to get to Atlantis to get the Totality back to their time. While travelling, Aquaman explained to them that Atlantis was hidden from the rest of the world during their time and they needed to find the Conch of Arion there in order to be able to travel back to the present. They tried to sneak in, but were spotted by Atlantean guards. The Legion of Doom confronted them with the god Poseidon who was under their thrall. The JSA and the League also realized that Atlantis was now under the control of Vandal Savage of the past and his Legionnaires Club who demanded they hand over the Totality. After Poseidon started destroying Atlantis, they asked Savage to ally with them but he refused, John however convinced him to side with them stating that the fate of universe depended on it. The JSA then fought the Legion of Doom and Poseidon while Vandal opened a portal to the League's timeline with the help of Theodore Knight and William Payton. All of the JSA travelled to the the timeline of the League and decided to help the League in fighting back against the forces of Perpetua after she regained part of her former powers. -36 Doomsday Clock Alan Scott, a Green Lantern, had played a major role in the JSA's formation. Dr. Manhattan however interfered with their timeline and caused him to die during a train accident by moving the Green Lantern, that had saved his life originally, away from his reach. This caused the JSA to never exist in the first place. Their past existence was first leaked to Lois Lane secretly by Reggie Long. She however had never heard of them, a result of Dr Manhattan's meddling with the timeline. Superman's words and actions however inspired Manhattan's view on humanity to change and make him realize the importance of being a hero. He went back into time and moved the Green Lantern back into Scott's reach, causing him to survive and the JSA to exist again. Other results of the undoing of the alterations was that Wonder Woman had fought alongside the JSA in World War II, while Superman had been inspired by the JSA to become a hero much earlier as a teenager by donning the mantle of Superboy. They came to the rescue of Superman in Washington, D.C. alongside the Legion of Super-Heroes, helping him stop the metahuman battle. After the battle, they vowed to investigate the "Supermen theory", which alleged that the government was secretly creating metahumans to act as agents, and the role of Department of Metahuman Affairs in it. It was discovered that Professor Martin Stein was responsible for creating dozens of metahumans, leading to his arrest. Superman later organized a dialogue between the JSA and People's Heroes, who had been involved in the battle at Washington, D.C. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Justice Society of America was created by Sheldon Mayer and Gardner Fox, first appearing in . However, in the Prime Earth continuity the Justice Society of America first appeared as part of the New 52 DC Universe in by Geoff Johns and Gary Frank. | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Justice Society of America | Links = }}